King's Game
by Yuri for Summer
Summary: Yang namanya game atau permainan itu emang asyik ya! Coba deh, main King's Game, mungkin kamu akan mendapat hal yang tak diduga. Seperti teman kita yang bernama Tachikawa Mimi ini...


DOR!

DOR!

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! Ke-11 anak berusia SMP-SMA itu bertepuk tangan dengan gembira setelah menebarkan konfeti ke arah sang 'korban'.

"Yei! Otanjoubi omedetou*, Taichi!"

**KING'S GAME**

**A DIGIMON Fanfiction**

**DIGIMONAkiyoshi Hongo**

**By:Yuri for Summer**

**Summary**:

Yang namanya game atau permainan itu emang asyik ya! Coba deh, main King's Game, mungkin kamu akan mendapat hal yang tak diduga. Seperti teman kita yang bernama Tachikawa Mimi ini...

Taichi hanya nyengir salah tingkah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Siapa sih yang gak seneng kalau ulang tahun? Bisa beli kue enak, dapet kado dari keluarga, sahabat, dan pacar, makan-makan banyak. Dan tentu saja permainan yang selama ini susah dimainin di sekolah karena, well, banyak yang tidak tahu mengenai game ini. Katakanlah 'Truth or Dare' atau 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'.

Sementara yang lain lagi makan kue dan makanan lainnya, tiba-tiba Taichi mengeluarkan gelas yang di dalamnya banyak sedotan.

"Hei! Main King's Game yuk!", ajak Taichi. Anak-anak yang rata-rata SMP dan SMA (kecuali Jou yang sudah kuliah) langsung berhamburan, nari tor-tor, lompat kuda ke arah Taichi.

"Mau!", jawab mereka dengan semangat. Lalu semuanya mulai mengelilingi Taichi.

"'King's Game'? Apaan tuh?"

Semuanya yang tadinya asyik ngerumunin Taichi langsung menoleh ke pemilik suara, Izumi Koushiro.

"Kau tidak tahu?", tanya Daisuke. Koushiro geleng-geleng.

"WOO! UDIIKK!", sorak Daisuke, Taichi, dan Jou. Yang lainnya cuma sweatdropped. Yamato langsung menjadi penengah.

"Hey, sudah. Kasihan tuh si Koushiro. Dia memang gak tahu'kan?", ujar Yamato. Takeru langsung ambil alih.

"Yak! Ayo kita mulai!", ajak Takeru.

"Oye!"

' 'King's Game' itu apaan sih?', pikir Koushiro. Takeru langsung mengocok gelasnya.

"Oke, silakan!," ujar Takeru. Berbagai tangan mulai menghampiri gelas plastik berwarna hijau muda itu. Koushiro yang masih belum mengerti juga ikut-ikutan ambil. Yah...Daripada nanti dibilang 'udik' lagi. Iya gak?

Hmm... Koushiro menatap sedotan yang diambil. Angka 6 tertera di sedotan itu.

"Aku jadi 'Raja' nya!", teriak Miyako sambil menunjuk sedotan yang hanya dikasih warna merah, tanpa angka.

"Wah! Miyako jadi rajanya ya...", ucap Hikari sambil melihat sedotannya yang menunjukkan angka 2. Miyako mengangguk semangat. Lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Baiklah!", teriak Miyako. Lalu menunjuk ke-11 teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Yang dapet nomor 4 dan 6 harus jadian selama 3 minggu!"

Yee... Gimana sih? Entar kalau pemilik nomor itu sesama jenis gimana? Masa' harus merubah cerita ini jadi YAOI/YURI** sih... Jangan dong!

.

.

"EHHH!"

semua menoleh ke arah 2 suara yang berbeda jenis itu. Mimi dan Koushiro memegang sedotannya sambil melotot melihat angkanya.

Untung bukan sesama jenis...

"Hmm.. Pasangan yang unik...", ucap Ken sambil mengusap dagu. Iori mengangguk setuju sambil ikut mengusap dagunya.

"Iya. Kau benar...", kata Iori

"E,Eh... Tunggu dulu! Tunggu dulu!", sergah Mimi. Miyako melirik Mimi.

"Jangan jadian deh. Please ya...", pinta Mimi sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja dengan wajah memelas ala Tachikawa Mimi. Miyako goyangin telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan

"Oh, tidak bisa..."jawab sang (kayaknya) penggemar OVJ ini. Hikari mengangguk semangat . Nah, biasanya Hikari nih, yang suka mengucapkan kata-kata yang heart-warming alias menghangatkan hati. Padahal tinggal di goreng 10 menit aja, hati juga sudah matang lho. Tapi jangan lupa, cuci dulu sebelum dimasak, oke!

.

.

Lho, kok gak nyambung ya?

"Iya. Kalau si 'raja' udah ngucapin, kita harus nurutin apa yang dia minta. Termasuk disuruh jadian kayak tadi...", ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum manis.

Ternyata Hikari sama sekali tidak membantu.

Koushiro jedukin kepalanya ke tembok. Sementara Mimi malah melirik ke arah Yamato, berharap agar cowok yang dia suka itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda kecemburuan (ehem). Yamato malah tertawa sambil minum cola.

"Koushiro akhirnya dapet gebetan juga ya! Hebat! Hebaat!"

Mimi langsung merasa sebuah tombak menusuk punggung dan jantung, hingga menembus keluar.

Ok, yang barusan itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi yang pasti, cewek berambut gelombang ini sekarang bener-bener merasa sakit hati. Coba aja, kita disuruh jadian sama cowok lain karena hukuman game. (Game boo!) Sementara cowok yang lu suka malah dukung tuh hukuman. 'Kan kita pengennya dibela, atau paling gak dia bakal diam sambil ngeliat kita dengan tatapan tajam. Dengan gitu kita merasa ada harapan buat dapetin dia. Tapi kalau begini sih...

.

.

.

"Kyahahahaha!"

"Lanjut!"

tawa masih membahana di apartment keluarga Yagami. Sementara Mimi lagi di beranda sambil menghela nafas.

"Mimi?"

Mimi menoleh. Sora, sahabat Mimi sekaligus pacar Taichi itu sedang menatap Mimi dengan bingung. Mimi tersenyum.

"Ah, Sora", sapa Mimi. Sora tersenyum, berdiri di sebelah Mimi.

"Di sini dingin lho...", ujar Sora basa-basi. Mimi tidak menjawab. Sora melanjutkan

"Kau marah gara-gara kena 'hukuman' ya?"

Iya, bener banget. Itu yang ada di pikiran Mimi. Tapi, ini'kan cuma permainan. Sebenarnya dia bingung juga, kenapa sampai dimasukin hati kayak gini? Harusnya'kan dia santai aja. Tapi kalau santai, nanti dikira dia beneran mau pacaran sama Koushiro. Padahal Mimi'kan naksir Yamato...

Duh, jadi ini ya rasanya galau? Nyebelin banget.

Mimi tersenyum sendu.

"Aku gak marah kok. Hanya saja..."

"Tentang Yamato?"

"Eh?", Mimi menoleh ke arah Sora. Kok dia tahu? Padahal dia gak pernah ceritain ke siapapun soal perasaannya terhadap cowok berambut emas yang jago main musik itu. Sora tertawa melihat Mimi yang keheranan.

"Ayolah. Hari ini kamu ngeliatin Yamato hampir sepuluh kali. Aku tahu lho maksudnya", ujar Sora sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wajah Mimi memerah. Masa' semencolok itu sih?

"Kau...", Mimi berhenti bicara sejenak. Tidak, Sora itu sahabatnya yang bisa menjaga rahasia. Dia yakin itu. Mimi mengangkat jari kelingking kanannya sambil nyengir

"Jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa ya!"

Sora ikutan nyengir sambil membalas salam-jari-kelingkingnya Mimi.

"Pasti!"

Keduanya saling tersenyum.

Ah, seandainya ini dalam film, pasti latar belakangnya lampu-lampu gedung dan perumahan dengan langit malam nan cerah di belakang mereka.

Zep!

"Ah! Kenapa ini!"

"Waduh, mati lampu!"

Ternyata benar-benar lain dari di film ya...

.

.

"Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Mimi memakai sepatunya dengan agak terburu-buru. Emang nyebelin yang namanya pesta di Minggu malam. Apalagi buat anak-anak terpilih yang masih sekolah. Kalau Jou sih enak. Dia sudah kuliah. Paling gak, dia bisa nelpon dosennya supaya ikut kelas malam. Lebih beruntung lagi kalau dosennya yang nyuruh.

Sayangnya, Mimi masih kelas XI alias 16 tahun. Dia mesti sabar hingga 2 tahun lagi. Untuk sementara, hadapi saja deh. Sabar... Sabar.

Begitu sepatunya sudah diikat, dia langsung meraih tas dan **seharusnya** berjalan ke luar apartement.

Tidak, itu tadi bukan misstype atau salah ketik. **Harusnya** Mimi mulai berjalan menuju sekolah kalau saja dia gak lihat pemandangan tak jauh dari kamar apartmentnya.

Koushiro yang sedang bersandar di pilar dekat lift sambil menatap ke lantai. Tasnya dijinjing ke belakang dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya merapikan sedikit anak rambutnya yang berwarna merah maroon.

Tanpa sadar Mimi menatap Koushirou terus menerus.

Tanpa sadar wajah Mimi merona.

Tanpa sadar Mimi terpesona.

Tanpa sadar Mimi...

"Hei! Sudah siap? Ayo, berangkat!"

Baiklah. Sekarang Mimi masih 'belum sadar'. Wajah merah dan jantung berdebar belum hilang dari nona Tachikawa ini. Koushiro sekarang berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum ramah yang... Sugoi~... Berbahagialah Izumi Koushiro fans girl!

"Err... Mimi?", Koushiro heran melihat temannya yang satu ini. Takutnya dia kesambet. Nanti genre cerita ini berubah dari 'romance/friendship' jadi 'horor/friendship'.

Atau jadi 'horor/romance'

Atau 'horor' saja...

Atau 'mistery/horor'

...

Oke. Lupakan saja.

"E, eh. Iya!", Mimi menyusul Koushiro yang sudah menekan tombol lift.

Di dalam lift, Mimi langasung menekan tombol 'G' alias 'Lantai Dasar'.

"Koushiro?" panggil Mimi.

"Ya?" jawab Koushiro.

"Kenapa hari ini kau menjemputku?"

"Gara-gara Taichi."

"Hah?" Mimi hanya bisa sweatdropped mendengarnya. "Maksud?" tanya Mimi lagi. Koushiro memasang muka jengkel.

"Sebenarnya, kemarin..." pikiran Koushiro kembali ke semalam. Saat ulang tahun Taichi dan 'hari jadi' mereka.

_**Flashback on...**_

"Oke deh! Sekarang kita rayakan ulang tahun Taichi sekaligus hari jadi Koushiro!" teriak Jou dengan semangat.

"Hore!" teriak yang lain.

"Apaan itu!" teriak Koushiro dengan wajah memerah. Daisuke mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ayolah, kak Koushiro. 'Kan ini ucapan selamat dari kita. Mumpung lagi pas waktunya."

Entah kenapa Koushiro yang biasanya bisa berargumentasi dengan baik sekarang gak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Taichi memulai pembicaraan.

"Hei, Koushiro."

Koushiro menoleh. Taichi menyeringai lebar.

"Karena kau sudah jadian, aku butuh pembuktian."

Hah?

"Maksudnya?" tanya Koushiro.

"Yah, jangan cuma status pacaran doang lah! Jemput dia kek, ngajak kencan sepulang sekolah kek, atau... Hehehe. Kau mengerti'kan maksudku?"

Seandainya Koushiro itu tipe cowok yang tahu banyak hal mesum kayak Taichi dan Daisuke, pasti dia sudah kasih senyum cabul sambil mengusap kedua tangannya dan berkata:

"Hehehe... Melakukan *piiip!* (tidak ditulis karena ini untuk 17 tahun ke atas) ya? Betul juga ya... Hehehe" ditambah mengeluarkan lidah.

Menjijikan...

Dan kita juga harus berterima kasih kepada Akiyoshi Hongo yang tidak menciptakan Koushiro sebagai seorang yang mesum. Tepuk tangan semuanya! Plok plok plok...

"Oke!" tanya Taichi.

"Apanya?" Koushiro balik tanya. Taichi mendecak kesal.

"Ya elah. Gimana sih? Pokoknya besok aku harus lihat kau sedang pergi sekolah sama Mimi. Ok!"

"A.."

Baru saja Koushiro ingin mengelak, Taichi memberi death-glare yang sama mengerikannya dengan tampang Devimon.

"L-A-K-U-K-A-N!" perintah Taichi dengan penuh penekanan.

Glek. Koushiro menelan ludah.

Sial!

_**Flashback off...**_

"Begitulah ceritanya..." Koushiro mengakhiri dengan helaan nafas. Mimi tidak menjawab. Jadi biang keladi semua ini Taichi? Ternyata tuh anak berbakat juga jadi Ditaktor!

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka, mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda di dalam lift tadi.

Terkadang enak juga jadi murid SMA di Jepang. Masuk jam 9, pulang jam 3, udah gitu kalau Sabtu libur lagi. Beeh... Seandainya saja Indonesia bisa kayak gitu. Yeah! Maju, pendidikan Indonesia!

"Yak, sampai sekolah dengan aman tanpa kurang suatu apapun." Koushiro bernafas lega.

He? Udah sampai sekolah? Cepat amat yah... Author saja walau naik mobil, butuh waktu sejam buat sampai sekolah. Belum lagi kalau kena macet. Sementara mereka berdua, dua menit juga sampai.

Pasti ini namanya kekuatan Fanfic.

"Oh iya." kata Mimi. Koushiro menoleh. "Kamu dekat dengan Yamato'kan?" tanya Mimi. Koushiro mengangkat bahu.

"Lumayan, tapi gak sedekat Taichi." cowok berambut merah itu menepuk pundak Mimi. "Jadi, maaf ya. Aku gak tahu siapa yang Yamato suka."

Mimi terperanjat "Kok tahu sih aku bakal nanya gitu?"

"Tentu saja. Berdasarkan buku yang gue baca, kalau cewek bertanya 'hey, apa kau dekat dengan xxx(nama cowok)?' biasanya ujungnya kaya gini 'kamu punya nomor hape dia'kan? Minta dong' atau 'ada cewek yang dia suka gak?' umumnya sih begitu..." dia melihat ke arah Mimi yang udah cengo. Koushiro langsung menggaruk kepalanya sambil cengengesan.

"Ehehehe, maaf. Aku terlalu semangat. Tapi paling gak, bisa nambah pengetahuan buat anak populer kayak kamu. Yah, biasanya kan anak-anak populer cuma tahu tentang style dan artis masa kini. Sementara pengetahuan umumnya di bawah rata-rata..." Koushiro berhenti bicara begitu sadar apa yang barusan dia bilang, Mimi terdiam beberapa detik.

3...

.

.

2...

.

.

1...

.

"SHUT UP, YOU NERDO!"

Memar merah muncul di pipi kanan Koushiro setelah kalimat tadi terlontar. Mimi langsung tersentak begitu sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Koushiro!" Mimi menghampiri Koushiro yang jatuh terduduk sambil mengusap punggung. Dikeluarkannya saputangan dan mengusapnya ke pipi cowok yang barusan dia panggil 'nerdo' itu.

"Maaf ya, kamu gak apa-apa'kan?" ucapnya lirih. Koushiro meringis ketika saputangan pink itu mengenai bagian memarnya.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Salah aku juga yang keceplosan ngomong gi..." ucapan Koushiro terhenti ketika dia sedikit mendongak. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beda sejengkal tangan. Oh tidak. Terlalu dekat.

BLUSH!

"A.. Aku rasa memar ini gak perlu dipikirkan" Koushiro buru-buru berdiri.

"Eh, iya." Mimi menyimpan saputangannya sekalian ,membenarkan seragamnya. "Sebaiknya, ki, kita masuk kelas. Nanti terlambat." ajak Mimi.

"O,oke." Koushiro mengangguk. Berjalan di sebelah Mimi. Namun kali ini dengan tambahan wajah yang memerah.

Suasananya jadi kaku nih...

.

.

.

"Wah, rupanya si jenius benar-benar menuruti ancamanku..."

Taichi menyeringai lebar. Bangga dengan apa yang dia lakukan kemarin. Yamato memutar bola matanya. Ya iyalah. Semua orang juga tahu, kalau Taichi mengancam, pasti senjatanya Pepper Breath special Agumon tanpa telor.

"Terserah," Yamato menanggapinya dengan malas.

Dia melengos begitu melihat Mimi mengelap wajahnya Koushiro. Kemudian wajah Koushiro dan Mimi memerah. Lalu mereka berdua langsung salah tingkah namun tetap jalan berdampingan. Ngapain coba si Koushiro di-lap kayak gitu? Kayak kaca jendela saja. Menyebalkan.

Eh?

Tunggu dulu, Yamato terkesiap.

Kenapa dia melengos begitu melihat adegan tadi?

Apakah, jangan-jangan dia sudah...

Ah, tidak mungkin. Yamato menggeleng kepalanya. Bukankah ini demi Koushiro, teman dekatnya sendiri? Harusnya dia gak boleh seperti itu'kan?

"Ternyata aku memang berbakat jadi pemimpin!"

Taichi sepertinya tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Yamato. Yah, begitulah Taichi.

"Terserah"

"Aku memang hebat!"

"Terserah"

"Yap! Akan kubuat mereka berdua benar-benar jadian!"

"Terse..." Yamato menoleh kaget begitu mencerna kata-kata Taichi.

"Apa! Gak boleh-ups" Yamato langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan wajah merah.

Kali ini Taichi yang kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya cowok berambut cokelat penggemar sepak bola itu dengan bingung. Bukannya kemarin dia 'mendukung'? Kenapa sekarang dia malah...

"Oh, jadi begitu ya?" Taichi memasang tampang ganjen.

Kayaknya Taichi mengerti maksudnya tuh. Gimana nih? Yamato langsung panik-dot-com.

"Taichi!"

Thank goodness! Yamato menghela nafas lega ketika Sora memanggil Taichi dari jauh. Taichi segera berlari menghampiri kekasih

tercinta*hoek!*nya itu. Yamato berani sumpah kalau dia tadi melihat hamparan taman bunga di antara dua sejoli itu selama 10 detik.

Yamato kembali berkutat dalam pikirannya. Sial! Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Kalau saja kemarin dia marahin Miyako dan langsung menyruh Mimi untuk tidak mengikuti 'perintah' cewek berkacamata itu, pasti sekarang dia gak lihat pemandangan cewek berambut pink dan cowok berambut merah maroon sedang jalan berdua.

Pembaca, dengan ini dapat disimpulkan.

Yamato sedang dalam perasaan dimana dia tidak suka ketika orang ketiga muncul di dekat sang lawan jenis bergen wanita.

Singkatnya, dia cemburu.

Iya'kan

TBC

Hai! Sudah lama gak ke sini! Ini cerita keduaku di Digimon, dan ke-empat di Fafiction. Mohon kritik dan sarannya!

*Membungkuk 45 derajat

XD

Yuri-chan


End file.
